Lilim Nelthar
is a half-breed warlock and death mage. She is the daughter of Visus Nelthar and Vanikon Nelthar. Her mother Visus is 3/4 Breton and 1/4 imperial while her father is Dunmer therefore, Lilim is Half Dunmer. with Breton and Imperial blood, making her more Dunmer than anything else, she's also a descendant of the Telvanni family on her father's side making her Morrowind Nobility, and the only one with Dunmeri blood in the entire Nelthar Family. Personality Lilim is a somewhat rebellious young woman, and nothing short of introvert, she prefers solitude and is often found alone stargazing or daydreaming. She is very imaginative, open-minded and curious, a thinker, her focus is on objectivity and rationality, prioritizing logic over emotions. She often hides her feelings and sees efficiency as more important than cooperation and does not work too well in groups. Appearance Lilim is a beautiful girl in her late teens, like most dunmer she has blue skin and red eyes, as well as sharp ears, however her facial features and basic structure appears more human. Her attire consists of a black armor primarily made of leather, steel and quicksilver. Combat and Skills Lilim, like Naritin is a powerful mage both in Destruction and Conjuration, as well as some training in how to use a staff in battle, though she chooses to only use it in emergencies. And would much rather summon a Dremora Lord or create a zombie to fight for her. Lilim was taught a unique kind of Magic by Naritins known as Death Magic, personally she calls this Black Arts, this Magic Power is something she cannot consciously control and it randomly bursts outward, killing all those around her while she herself appears immune to this effect, her emotional state is able to make this power go berserk, she has never once been harmed by her own magic however, in fact, she has never felt physical pain in her lifetime. Early Life Lilim is the daugther of Vanikon Nelthar and Visus Nelthar. Due to Naritin Nelthar being her Maternal Grandfather she inherited his affinity for death magic, something Visus also had although she never learned it, and a greater affinity for magic as a descendant of the Telvanni bloodline. Greatly cherished by her Grandfather, she from a young age was taught under the greatest teachers Naritin could find to assure Lilim being set for life, but Naritin realizing his declining health needed to choose a heir to his power, the only viable candidate he was willing to entrust it to was Lilim and he taught her how to use her abilities though she is unable to properly control it. RPs Character Form *Class: Necromancer *Skills: Master Restoration, Expert Destruction/Conjuration, Adept Alteration/Illusion/Two-Handed *Spells: Numerous Death Magic spells, Close Wounds, Incinerate, Necromantic Healing, Conjure Dremora Lord, Dread Zombie. *Powers: Resist Fire/Magic, Death Magic *Equipment: Custom Black Armor, Ebony battle staff Trivia *Lilim is the only character in the head family to be predominantly Dunmer. *"Lilim" is alternate form of the Dunmer name "Lilith" being only partially Dunmer. she was named with a partially Dunmeri name. *Lilim is one of the only two Death Mages. *Lilim is one of the few Nelthars that does not appear in the Nelthar canon. *Lilim's armor is known as "Lustmord Vampire Armor" and is made by "AmethystDeceiver" she wears a partial set of the armor. Category:The Burned-Mane Canon Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Half-Breeds Category:Necromancers Category:Nelthars